<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Dream of You by inkberrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552442">To Dream of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry'>inkberrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daggers and Dancing Lights [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale wakes from a dream he's had more times than he can count, and for once begins to wish it away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daggers and Dancing Lights [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Dream of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his dreams he was with her again. </p>
<p>Mystra lay with him, her beauty clouding out the mundane world, eclipsing all but the magic that flowed from her body into his. Her hair, like silk and moonlight, tumbled through his fingers. Her lips, full and soft and sweet, brushed across his body. The Weave bond them together and Mystra’s words, so full of promises, licked at his ears and settled in his heart. His skin was alight with the energy her touch bestowed, his mind full of the images she supplied. </p>
<p>Her love, ephemeral as it was, surrounded him. </p>
<p>Then he would wake, and it would all be gone. His heart empty, aching for what once was. For a time, and a version of himself, that had forever vanished. The connection he once felt — so strong and <em>so sure</em> — was nothing more than loose threads now, frayed and broken. </p>
<p>“Were you dreaming of me again?”   </p>
<p>The teasing voice, full of delight and laughter and a magic all of its own, pulled Gale from his reverie. He turned to see Vehnrix at this side, and that empty, aching feeling began to fade in much the same way dreams do upon waking. </p>
<p>Vehnrix pursed his lips together, as if holding back his next words. They broke free, weaker than the first. </p>
<p> “Or… was it Mystra?”</p>
<p>Gale didn’t regret telling Vehnrix about his past with Mystra. He had a right to know. Gale <em>wanted</em> him to know. He wanted to bare his soul to the tiefling, to stand open and exposed and be accepted. And he had been. To his great surprise and even greater elation, Vehnrix accepted him as he was. </p>
<p>But there were moments Vehnrix sensed his lingering attachments. </p>
<p>“It was the goddess,” Gale confirmed. There was no gain in lying, and he didn’t want to do that to Vehnrix, even if the truth wasn’t what the tiefling was hoping for. “She was a large portion of my life. And still she must remain even now, if I’m to have any connection to the Weave.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Vehnrix answered, and Gale didn’t fail to notice the crestfallen look on his face, though it was quickly replaced. Vehnrix was much better at hiding his emotions than Gale was, though he was beginning to recognize the subtle and lighting quick tells behind his masks. “Can’t help who you dream of.”</p>
<p>“Sadly, you’re correct, or else I’d choose to dream of you every night.” Gale sighed and reached out to wrap his arms around Vehnrix’s middle. He pulled him close beneath the bedroll the shared, savoring the heat of his body. It was the truth he spoke; if he could will his dreams away from Mystra, if he could let the past go completely, he might finally find the peace he sought. </p>
<p>Vehnrix smiled as he was tugged to Gale’s chest. His tail slipped around Gale and rested against his lower back, under his thin sleeping shirt. His touch felt so different from Mystra’s, so distinct and uniquely his own. It was magnetic, strong and comforting in a way that left Gale at ease and protected. It was playful, too, something he never felt from the goddess. Like there was light and happiness at the tips of his fingers and the corners of his lips. It pulled the hurt out of Gale, pushed away the pain and fear and left in it’s place not a ball of destruction but a glowing, expanding point of hope. </p>
<p>“You know my dreams are no indication of how I feel about you.” Gale brought a hand to Vehnrix’s cheek and held it lightly until the tiefling was looking directly into his eyes. He was caught for a heartbeat, momentarily forgetting all the words he wanted Vehnrix to hear. When he recovered his voice was barely more than a whisper, though it reached through the quiet of the early morning with ease.</p>
<p>“All that you’ve done for me, the trust you place in me, the care…. It’s worth more to me in this moment than anything Mystra has given me.”</p>
<p>The tenderness Gale hoped to see in Vehnrix’s eyes at his confession was missing. Instead there was something far away, a shadow closing in on the delight that often showed when Gale addressed him. </p>
<p>“In this moment,” Vehnrix repeated flatly. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Gale replied, his thumb tracing the line of Vehnrix’s jaw. “And isn’t that all we have?”</p>
<p>“No.” Vehnrix pulled away just slightly, his expression turning firm and determined. The promises of spending their time together in Baldur’s Gate, somewhere luxurious and safe, returned to Gale. Vehnrix’s prodding questions about his magical infliction, about how to remove such a curse, surfaced in his mind. He had many times already told Gale and their companions he would find a way to save them all, to remove the tadpole and any other ailment that threatened them. He had promised, and Gale had half a mind to trust him.     </p>
<p>“We’ll have longer than that. <em>You’ll</em> have longer than that.”</p>
<p>“My brave devil. Come here.” Gale smiled and pulled Vehnrix back in. Again he was reminded of the differences in his touch and Mystra’s, of the way Vehnrix so eagerly fought to protect him and asked nothing in return. He wondered, not for the first time, what he possibly did to deserve this new chance at love. </p>
<p>Vehnrix’s frown melted away when Gale kissed him. He felt the change in his lips as they pressed to his, moving slowly at first but gaining in momentum with every quick, stolen breath. There was magic here, too, subtle but strong. A new kind of magic, a new connection to tether Gale to this world. </p>
<p>“Now this is better than a dream,” he spoke into Vehnrix’s lips, all thoughts of Mystra pushed aside. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>